


Secret Love Song

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Word count: 1,033Request: Anonymous. I’m currently listening to Secret Love Song by Little Mix and Jason Derulo and I was wondering if you could write something based off that/based off secret love in general with either Jared Padalecki or Matt Cohen. By the way, I adore your blog and writing! i even have notifications turned on for you girls





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,033  
> Request: Anonymous. I’m currently listening to Secret Love Song by Little Mix and Jason Derulo and I was wondering if you could write something based off that/based off secret love in general with either Jared Padalecki or Matt Cohen. By the way, I adore your blog and writing! i even have notifications turned on for you girls

Leaning into your boyfriend’s side, your eyes looked over the room. You were currently at the season finale party before everyone went their ways. Sure, you’d see most of them at cons, but it wasn’t ‘most’ of them that you wanted to see. Seeing Matt, your heart sped up for a moment. And then dropped. His fingers were laced with another woman’s. Swallowing, you shifted your gaze moments before Matt looked over to you. He felt his heart break seeing your boyfriend’s arm around you.

“Babe?” You smiled up at your boyfriend when he caught your attention.

“Yeah?”

He chuckled. “How about we mingle for a few more minutes, and then head out? Get some time to relax before our plane leaves?”

You nodded. “Sure thing.” 

Next thing  you knew, Rob had grabbed your hand and dragged you to the little make shift stage that him and Rich had set up. “ _So_! Miss Y/n thought she could get out of karaoke tonight!” He laughed. “Rich, go find someone to sing with our lovely lady here.” He grinned, handing you a microphone.

Your cheeks turned a bright pink as you chuckled, shaking your head. Rich moved through the crowd, pretending to stop at a few people here and there, but would turn at the last second. Finally, he chose Matt. Did he know about you meeting up in secret? There couldn’t be. The two of you were beyond careful.

Matt laughed, taking the mic as he walked up on stage. “Let’s do this.” Matt smirked at you.

Nodding, you looked to Rich. “Alright, let’s see what song you two picked out.” You smiled as your eyes moved to the screen where the lyrics would appear. You had never heard this song before, so you took a breath and started.

 _When you hold me in the street_  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t it be like that?  
‘Cause I’m yours

Thankfully you were so focused on the screen that you didn’t have to look anyone in the eyes.

 _We keep behind closed doors_  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It’ll never be enough

 _It’s obvious you’re meant for me_  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I’m in so deep  
But I’ll never show it on my face

You were getting into the song, but if anyone asked, you’d play it off to acting. After all, that’s what you got paid to do. Once you were more comfortable with the lyrics, you stole a glance to Matt.

_But we know this.  
We got a love that is homeless_

_Why can’t you hold me in the street?_  
Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t we be like that?  
'Cause I’m yours

His eyes locked with yours, both of you hoping that no one had caught on how true this song was for the two of you. It was finally time for him to start singing, and he stepped closer to you as he started.

 _When you’re with him, do you call his name_  
Like you do when you’re with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

His eyes snapped to your boyfriend for a split second before they returned to you. Stolen kisses played through his mind, the passing in the halls, your fingers just brushing, playing off your closeness to being friends.

_Girl, you know this.  
We got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can’t you hold me in the street?_  
Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t we be like that?  
'Cause I’m yours

He’d watched you with your boyfriend, dancing close together. He’d watched you be the maid of honor in Jensen’s wedding to Daneel, and it took all his will power not to crash his lips to yours.

Your eyes were watering for the rest of the song, it hitting you- hard.

 _And nobody knows I’m in love with someone’s baby_  
I don’t wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we’re making  
I’m living for that day  
Someday

 _Why can’t I hold you in the street?_  
Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can’t we be like that?  
'Cause I’m yours, I’m yours

 _Oh, why can’t you hold me in the street?_  
Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t it be like that?  
'Cause I’m yours

 _Why can’t I say that I’m in love?_  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t we be like that?  
'Cause I’m yours

_Why can’t we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

Your voices blended together perfectly, both of you letting your emotions flash across your faces. When the song ended, you rushed off the stage, shoving the microphone in Rob’s hand. You pushed your way through the party goers, ignoring the few people that were calling out your name. Finding the bathroom, you locked yourself in, your head falling back against the door. As you slid down, so did the tears on your face. You buried your face in your hands, the past year going through your mind. “Come on, Y/N. Open up.” It was Matt.

“Go away.” You told him.

“Y/N!” He seemed more desperate now. “Wake up, babe!”

Groaning, you rolled over. “ _Matt_?” You asked, yawning.

He brushed a strand of your hair from your face. “You okay? You were crying in your sleep.” His eyes looked into yours, full of worry.

You smiled and shook your head. “I’m fine now.” You kissed him gently. “I love you, Matt.”

“I love you, too, Mrs. Cohan.” He grinned. The two of you settled back into bed, your head on his chest, his arm around you.


End file.
